marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
It the Living Colossus (Earth-616)
IT Real Name: Robert O'Bryan Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: The Living Colossus Occupation: Special Effects Designer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Place of Birth: (human) Los Angeles, California Place of Origin: (statue) Moscow, Soviet Union Place of Destruction: Los Angeles, California Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #14 Final Appearance: Incredible Hulk #244 Origin: Origin unknown. History: As a test of his loyalty to the Soviet state, sculptor Boris part of it was commissioned to create a work that commemorate the achievements of the Soviet Union. And monarchies of this task Pete sculpted hundred-foot tall statue of granite, a work that was fearsome in aspect and one that reflected publicity's feelings for is to Terry and the ruler. On the night before party official for to come inspect the artist's work, Pete witnessed the crash landing of a spacecraft not far from his studio outside of Moscow. Curious, Pete rush to the crash site and was horrified to see a crab-like aliens climbing out of the wreckage. Terrified, he ran back to studio, but was followed by the spacefarer; a member of the race of Kigors. Pete soon learned that the Kigor had no interest in him, but was seeking a means of and protection in Earth's atmosphere. Spying the statue of Colossus, the crab creature initiated a mind transfer into the construct. Within minutes, his creation had become a moving, living Colossus as the alien somehow brought life to the statue. When the officials arrived, they believed the Colossus to be part of an attempt by Pete to take over the state. The Soviet army was called out to defeat the creature. Direct and repeated attacks, the Colossus could not be destroyed. In retaliation to these attacks, the Hellene used the Colossus's body to go on a rampage through Moscow. The capital might have been completely destroyed if not for the timely arrival of rescue party from the alien's world. The Kigor removed his consciousness from the Colossus and returned to his home planet. With this again, the Colossus was eventually used for its original purpose, as a means of propaganda. A few years later, the Soviet government chose to send a Colossus to the United States where it was to be displayed in an international exhibition. Upon arrival in Los Angeles, however, and you were like contingent of Kigors, utilizing the psycho kinetic nervous system left in the statue by the first alien, place their consciousness in the statue and went on a rampage through the city, and on conquest. The United States Army proved as helpless against the Colossus as the Soviet army had been years earlier. Only a daring plan on the part of Bob O'Bryan, a special effects designer in the employment of the world famous Delanzy Studios saves Southern California from destruction. O'Bryan and transferring their minds into yet another construct. This giant was actually a booby-trapped prop that O'Bryan had created. Once the Lancet transferred into the trap O'Bryan detonated explosives annihilating Kigors. The Colossus remained on the grounds of the studio with the aliens had abandoned, as it was too huge to remove. A few months after the attack, O'Bryan was injured in an accident and was confined to a wheelchair. Embittered by his condition, O'Bryan Barry himself in his work, alienating his friends and co-workers. Only the Colossus retained an interest for O'Bryan, for it was, ahem, a symbol of what man can do against incredible odds. It was also a reminder of the only time in his life better Brian could truly say he had been a hero. While he was working late one night on the special effects for the hit television program, star lords O'Bryan accidentally witnessed an attempted hijacking of a Colossus by a band of men and using advanced scientific equipment. The site of the theft of rage O'Bryan. In a manner never completely explained, this sudden rush of intense emotional feeling somehow sparked a minor transferal between O'Bryan and the Colossus. As the aliens before him O'Bryan now found his mind in control of a fully animated stone giant. Since O'Bryan was unused to utilizing such a huge body the Colossus was easily defeated by an attack of nerve gas. O'Bryan's mind was forced back into his own body and a Colossus was taken to the undersea lair of Dr. Vault, a scientific genius who had suffered a severe emotional breakdown upon hearing that he was suffering from terminal nerve disorder. Vault sought to prevent his death by transferring his mind into the Colossus permanently. Realizing the in a dish and sees of maintaining the Colossus as its full hundred feet, Vault exposed the statue to his matter condensing rate which reduced the statue to a height of 30 ft. Before vault could transfer his consciousness into its, O'Bryan succeeded in locating the statue mentally and transferred his mind back into the Colossus. He easily defeated Vault's minions and escaped from the undersea lair. Called It, the Living Colossus, O'Bryan forded several attempts by Valt to abscond with the statue, but perhaps his greatest achievement was halting the invasion by gargoyle race of Stonus 5, led by graniteware, that world's dictator. Although it was helped by the ancient Chinese dragon, Fin Fang Foom in this last battle, it remains his greatest victory. Shortly after the defeat of graniteware, O'Bryan decided to give up his career as a living Colossus and devoted his time to rehabilitating his crippled legs. He hid the Colossus in Vaults abandon undersea headquarters and within a matter of months he had regained use of his legs. He eventually married a TV star Diane Cummings and was prepared never to initiate the mine transfer again. It was only after witnessing an accidental attack of the halt on Mann's Chinese Theater that O'Bryan amended his decision. Fearful that a halt would go on a rampage in injure dozens of innocent bystanders, O'Bryan once again became the living Colossus. However, Dr. Vault witnessed the return of the Colossus and, utilizing an advanced sulfonicdevice that boosted his mental power, he attempted to once again enter the mind of it, and this time succeeded. O'Bryan after months inactivity, which no longer used to that training affects of the transfer and dust, his mind was easily forced back into his own body by Vaults to attack. Finally in control of it all decided to demonstrate what he believed to be the statues in vulnerability by attacking the Hulk. Despite the statues of this great strength, it was no match to the near limitless power of the Hulk. Within minutes, the enraged behemoth had reduced it to dust. No artificial body left to contain his mind, Vaults consciousness returned to its human shell. He discovered that the mind transfer had accelerated the progression of his nerve disorder had an incredible rate. Within minutes of his return to his human body, Vault was dead. Height: 5'10" (O'Bryan), 100' (It), later 30' Weight: 175 lbs (80 kg) (O'Bryan), (It) (at 100') unknown, (at 30') 100 tons Eyes: Blue (O'Bryan), White again Black (It) Hair: Black (O'Bryan), None (It) Skin: (It) Grey stone-like skin Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Capable of throwing a nuclear weapon into outer space from the stratosphere. When it was reduced to the height of 30 ft. the upper limits of its strength decreased. It could lift (press) approximately 90 tons. Known Powers: It was originally a 1,000 ton, 100 feet tall statue of this great strength, It was no match for the extraordinary power of the Hulk. Within minutes, the enraged behemoth had reduced It to dust. Although the Colossus was constructed of stone, the granite of its substance was super-dense. Despite repeated direct hits by the heavy Soviet and American artillery, it never suffered any odor damage except for a few minor fragments being blasted loose. It is probable that when the original Kigor entered the Colossus, he also altered the molecular composition of the granite as a means of further protection. It was also impervious to electricity. It is exposed to several million balks electricity on two separate occasions and neither the Colossus body nor the mind of Bob O'Bryan was affected it could also exist under water for extended period of time. Curiously, despite the fact that it did not possess lungs, it was bombed rebel to nerve gas or knockout gas. Exposure to such would automatically force command intelligence back into its original body. It also possessed the ability to fly. This power was purely Slavonic in nature, and as such exerted a severe mental strain on the command intelligence. Because of its extreme mental stress that levitating the Colossus created, O'Bryan avoided flight whenever possible. There remains a mystery how solid stone statue with the jointed parts could move without cracking. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----